Hey, I Just Met You!
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Tenma Amnesia! Bagaimana reaksi anggota Raimon? KyouTen-centric. Not a Songfic. Kayaknya.


Hai semuanya. Sungguh, sehari-hari meskipun sekolah arasanya bosan sekali dan akhirnya karena saya bosan, ini pun terbuat….. /apaansihbahasanya

Awalnya sih gara-gara baru denger lagunya Carly Jae something-something itulah (?) yang judulnya Call Me Maybe, yang video klipnya sukses bikin saya berpikir 'dafuq am I watching?'. Dan tiba-tiba pas lagi ujian direktorat science itu lagu terngiang-ngiang terus di kepala, lalu saya mikir 'Kalau misalnya Call Me Maybe dinyanyiin Tenma gimana ya….' Dan voila! Terciptalah fic gaje ala chef Draco Quinn! /dor

Sudah, sudah basa-basinya, kita lanjut saja!

Disclaimer : Udah saya bilang, kalo Inazuma Eleven GO itu punya saya, udah jadi anime Mahou Shonen dari jaman Endou gak bisa God Hand kali!

Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai in the air (?), kegajean yang kurang maksimal, typo yang bisa bertebaran dimana-mana, keanehan yang luarbiasa, bukan songfic (kayaknya), dan kawan-kawannya…. (?)

**Hey, I Just Met You!**

"Tenma-kun! Ayo bangun! Kalau tidak nanti kamu terlambat lho!"

Sesosok perempuan berambut coklat-kehitaman yang dipotong pendek membuka pintu kamar Tenma. Ia melihat si pemuda Pegasus (?) itu masih tidur dibalik selimutnya. Rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang dan _curly_ mencuat sedikit. "Mm…"

Aki –nama perempuan berambut coklat itu- akhirnya menyibakkan selimut yang Tenma pakai. "Tenma-kun! Sebentar lagi sudah jam 8? Kau ini mau sekolah atau tidak?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membuka matanya sedikit. Melihat ke arah aki, dia mencoba bangun dan mengucek matanya. Dia memicingkan matanya.

Dan siapa yang tahu kalau kata-kata selanjutnya akan membuat Aki shock setengah mateng, eh mati?

"Kamu….siapa ya?"

* * *

Jalanan kota Inazuma terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah masuk jam kerja. Tentu semuanya sudah berada di kantor masing-masing dan melakukan perkerjaannya.

Tetapi tampaknya ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan santainya di jalanan yang damai ini.

"Ah, panas banget sih cuacanya," gerutu seseorang tersebut. "Mana di kamar tadi itu cuma ada baju ini doing sama…. Apaan ya namanya ini, jersey bola? Haah… disuruh bawa lagi sama itu perempuan yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar gak ngomong-ngomong."

Ia mengusap rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang. "Sebenarnya… aku ini disuruh kemana sih?" dia bergumam. "Aku bahkan tak ingat namaku. Tapi perempuan tadi memanggilku Tenma. Namaku kali ya?"

Lho, anak ini Tenma?

"Itu dia!"

Tenma menengok ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Ia melihat sebuah gerbang sekolah dan…. Seorang anak bertubuh pendek dan memakai headband biru yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tenma! Kemana saja kau?" teriak anak itu sambil melompat menerjangnya.

"E-Eh tunggu!"

Terlambat, anak itu sudah memeluknya dan mereka berdua pun jatuh. Tenma buru-buru mendorong anak itu dan berusaha berdiri kembali. "Siapa sih kau? Datang-datang langsung menerjang begitu!"

Anak itu tercengang melihat Tenma yang meneriakinya. Dia lalu tertawa, membuat si rambut coklat itu kebingungan.

"Hei! Mengapa kau malah tertawa?" damprat Tenma. Ia sudah kesal dengan acara dbangunkan-tiba-tiba dan cuaca yang luar biasa panas, sekarang dia malah di tertawakan.

"Ahahaha! Tenma, Tenma, kau kenapa hari ini sih? Sudah pakai seragam tidak benar dan sekarang kau pura-pura lupa padaku? Ahahah, sudahlah Tenma, ayo kita latihan," si anak berheadband biru itu menarik tangannnya. "Tidak baik membuat yang lainnya menunggu!"

Tenma yang kaget tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang dan ditarik mengelak. "Eh, eh tunggu! Aku serius tidak mengenalmu! Dan latihan apa?"

* * *

"Minna, aku menemukan Tenma!"

Sebuah lapangan berisi anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola digemparkan (lah lebay amet) oleh sebuah suara. Otomatis anak-anak tersebut melihat ke arah tersebut. Mereka melihat anak berheadband biru yang sedang menarik-narik anak berambut coklat bergelombang.

"Shinsuke! Memang benar ya, kau sahabat terdekatnya Tenma. Buktinya hanya kau yang bisa menemukan Tenma!" seseorang berambut kribo (tapi gak kribo-kribo amet) mengusap rambut anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hehe, Sangoku-senpai bisa saja," senyum anak yang disebutkan namanya tadi Shinsuke itu.

"Tenma! Cepat berganti baju, kita akan mulai latihan sebentar lagi," sahut seseorang berambut coklat-keabu-abuan yang bergelombang dan pendek menepuk pundak Tenma.

"Latihan apa sih? Dari tadi kalian semua mengatakan latihan-latihan, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kalian semua siapa!" Tenma berteriak frustasi. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana sukses tercengang dan memasang muka cengo.

"Kau…." seseorang yang berambut _navy _yang dibentuk seperti bawang (?) yang diikat ponytail mendekati Tenma. Tenma menatapnya masam. _'Sekarang anak ini mau apa? Menertawakan aku juga seperti anak pendek tadi itu?' _

Cowok berambut navy itu menoel-noel (?) pipinya dengan kasar. "Kalau bercanda tuh jangan yang garing dong! Mana waktunya gak tepat lagi!"

'_Nah lho. Sama aja ternyata.' _Tenma menghela nafas dan dia berpikir. Dan dia menatap anak berambut navy tadi.

Ia menjentikan jarinya ke arah anak itu.

"Hey! I just met you!" Tenma mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke anak itu. "And this is crazy!" Dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "But here's my number!" Ia menjentikan tangannya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada anak dihadapannya itu. "So, call me maybe?" Ia mengedipkan matanya, lagi, ke anak itu sambil membuat pose telepon-akyu-yach-cyin dengan tangannya.

Semuanya tercengang melihat Tenma yang menyanyi berkilau-kilau tidak jelas. Seseorang yang berambut coklat ke-abu-abuan mendekati Tenma dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"It's hard to look right!" dia menunjukkan jarinya ke arah seseorang yang berambut pink yang diikat dua. Entah sengaja atau tidak. "At you baaaaby!"

Dan dia pun, berdua dengan Tenma dengan kompaknya, "But here's my number! So call me maybe!"

Anak-anak yang ada dilapangan itu pun sukses ber-'dafuq is this?' ria. Tentu saja Tenma dan anak yang berambut gelombang –yang ternyata Shindou- hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan (?).

* * *

"Jadi sekali lagi ya, _gue gak kenal sama elo-elo semua,_" kata Tenma sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Semua anak disana masih tidak percaya. Anak yang dulu menyemangati mereka untuk bermain sepakbola, dia yang dulu adalah harapan masa depan sepakbola, lupa semuanya dalam sekejap?

"Kau serius tidak mengenal kami semua, Tenma?" sahut Shindou kepada kouhainya yang imut (?) itu. Tapi tampaknya ia sedang sangat-tidak-imut hari ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat kau pemain bola? Kau tidak ingat perasaanmu terhadap sepakbola?" sahut seseorang yang berambut bitu muda yang poninya menutupi salah satu matanya.

Tenma mengeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku bisa main bola!"

Si anak berambut biru –alias Kurama- itu menghela nafas. "Ini aneh sekali. Dia tidak bisa hilang ingatannya tanpa sebab begitu kan? Masa ia bertemu Endou-kantoku dan Kidou-kantoku saja tidak ingat sama sekali. Padahal ia kan fans berat Inazuma Japan."

Si anak berambut coklat merubah ekspresinya saat mendengar Inazuma Japan. Matanya membesar dan dia bergumam terbata-bata. "…..Inazuma…. Japan?"

Otomatis semua orang yang ada disana melihat balik ke arah Tenma. Mereka berharap Tenma mengingat sesuatu. Si anak Pegasus (?) itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ekspresinya menunjukan kalau ia sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu, tapi itu membuatnya sakit.

"TENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua, termasuk Tenma sendiri melihat ke arah teriakan tersebut. Terlihat seseorang yang berambut Orange menyala sedang mendorong orang yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Ta-Taiyou-kun! Jangan cepat-cepat!" sahut orang tersebut, tapi nihil. Orang yang dipanggil Taiyou itu tidak berhenti sampai ia berada dekat dengan Tenma. Ia berhenti dan mendekati Tenma dengan muka panik.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kok tidak dikamar sih? Nanti makin sakit lho!" ucap si anak yang secerah matahari itu menggoyang-goyangkan pundak teman Pegasus nya itu. Yang digoyang-goyangkan hanya kebingungan dan mencoba menghentikan tindakan anak didepannya karena ia mulai pusing.

Dia memegang tangan Taiyou, melepaskannya dari pundaknya. "Kau apa-apaan sih? Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menggoyang-goyangkanku. Lagipula aku tidak sakit!" katanya sambil membersihkan pundaknya.

Sakit? Dikamar? Pikiran teman-teman kita semua yang ada disini penuh dengan pertanyaan. Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Taiyou. Taiyou pun berbalik dan matanya menemui sepasang mata berwarna orange kekuningan yang sedang men-death glare anak didepannya.

"Kau…. Mengapa kau membawa kakakku kemari….." ucapnya dengan intonasi yang oh-god-I'm-so-evil-you'll-die-from-it. Taiyou yang baru sadar terkaget-kaget. "E-eh, maaf maaf! Ha-habisnya tadi saat Aki-san meneleponku untuk mencari Tenma Yuuichi-san ingin ikut, ja-jadi…"

"Itu benar kok, Kyousuke."

Si cowok berambut navy itu menengok untuk melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum manis. "Aki-san memang menelepon Taiyou untuk mencari Tenma. Jadi karena aku bosan, aku ingin ikut."

"Nii-san….." cowok navy itu sweatdrop, sementara kakaknya hanya tersenyum gembira-nan-tidak-ada-kegalauan-dihati. Tiba-tiba si cowok navy itu menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu…. Aki-san menelepon kalian?"

Taiyou yang sudah kembali jiwanya (?) mulai berbicara serius. "Ya, tadi sebelum menelepon kami Aki-san menelepon ibu Tenma masalah ini."

_**Flashback**_

"_Halo, Aki-san? Ada apa menelepon?" _

"_Ah, it, Matsukaze-san. Tenma bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ia mengaku dia tidak mengingatku, dia bahkan tidak ingat dia sekolah hari ini dan dia punya latihan pagi." _

"_E-eh? Apa dia terdengar seperti orang yang Amnesia, Aki-san?"_

"_Em, ya, tampaknya."_

"_Apa dia susah bangun tadi pagi?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Itu artinya,…. Dia sedang Demam tinggi."_

"_EH? Demam tinggi? Ah, maafkan aku Matsukaze-san aku tidak sadar kalau dia sedang sakit!"_

"_Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Aki-san, aku juga kaget waktu ia pertama kali seperti itu. Dia sudah biasa seperti itu jika terlalu lelah. Biarkan saja dia tidur agak lama, nanti kalau demamnya sudah turun dia akan kembali normal kok."_

"_Ah, baiklah Matsukaze-san…."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh, jadi begitu….." kata semua anggota Raimon dengan harmonisnya (?). "Eh berarti sekarang dia sedang sakit dong?" kata anak berambut pink yang diikat dua.

"Eh, kau benar juga Kirino!" kata Shindou. "Harusnya kita bawa dia ke UKS sekolah sekarang!"

"Ngomong-ngomong ibunya Tenma santai _banget_ ya, saat sedang mengatakan Tenma demam tinggi," sahut Shinsuke.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali!" Tenma yang sedari tadi dicuekin akhirnya berteriak frustasi. Kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan dan kekesalan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakkan dahinya ke dahi Tenma. Mata Tenma bertemu dengannya. Anak yang berambut navy tadi.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau panas seperti air mendidih bodoh! Kau tidak merasa pusing atau apapun? Aneh."

Tenma merasakan mukanya mulai panas dan memerah. _'Perasaan… perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak kenal anak ini, tapi mengapa rasanya ini…..'_

"Oi, Tsurugi, jangan lama-lama seperti itu. Mukanya memerah tuh," sahut Kurama. Yang dipanggil hanya menengok sebentar memberikan muka acuh-tak-acuh.

Tapi Tenma tidak.

"Tsu….rugi?"

Si anak berambut navy itu menengok ke arahnya. "Ya?"

Sebuah memori tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Silih bergantian, berkelebat dimatanya. Ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, tapi ia bingung. Ingatan apa itu?

Hari pertamanya masuk Raimon….. Pertama kali ia coba masuk kedalam sebuah klub sepakbola saat dia masih di Sekolah Dasar….. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Aoi….. Saat Gouenji menyelamatkannya… Saat ia pertama kali mengeluarkan Keshinnya…

Saat sesosok rambut navy tersenyum lembut kepadanya dengan mata orange kekuningannya yang juga menatapnya lembut.

Ia memegang kepalanya, memicingkan matanya terhadap kenangang-kenangan yang muncul dihadapannya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia bertanya.

"Kau….. Tsurugi… Kyousuke?"

Si cowok berambut navy hanya menatap Tenma biasa. "Ya, tentu saja. Eh, hei bukannya kau sedang—"

Tenma menutup matanya. Kenangan ia bersama Tsurugi. Semuanya meledak keluar. Saat Tsurugi menantangnya di hari pertama mereka bertemu, saat ia berlatih Fire Tornado Double Drive dengan Tsurugi…..

"Tenma!"

Dan itulah kata-kata yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum pengelihatannya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Arigatou, minna. Demamnya sudah agak turun sekarang," senyum Aki kepada seluruh anak Raimon.

"Sama-sama Aki-san," senyum Shindou. Tapi tiba-tiba Aki menghela nafas. Shindou yang melihatnya bertanya. "Ada apa lagi, Aki-san?"

"Sebentar lagi jam 8. Sebenarnya aku punya janji dengan semua mantan Inazuma Japan dan teman-teman dari FFI untuk berkumpul dirumah Endou. Tapi dengan Tenma seperti ini, aku jadi bingung…."

Tsurugi terdiam. Lalu ia tiba-tiba berkata.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya."

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa Tsurugi-kun?" kata Aki agak khawatir. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Tsurugi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Ia beranjak masuk kedalam kamar Tenma. "Lagipula, Tenma bercerita kepadaku kalau kau punya 'seseorang spesial' dari Amerika. Dia pasti datang hari kan? Temuilah."

Muka Aki memerah. Dia tidak menyangka Tenma akan cerita-cerita. "A-Ah, kalau begitu aku titip Tenma kepadamu ya, Tsurugi-kun!"

"Kami semua juga pamit dulu! Jaga Tenma ya, Tsurugi! Jangan diapa-apain lho dia, mentang-mentang cuma berdua dikamar!" sahut seseorang berambut hitam dan bergelombang yang memakai google. Yap, itu lah Hamano, si kawan shipper (?) kita.

"Ha-Hamano-senpai!" sahut Tsurugi dengan muka yang memerah.

"Bercanda-canda, Jaa-nee Tsurugi!"

Dan dengan itu, semua anggota Raimon dan Aki meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Tsurugi dan Tenma berdua.

Tsurugi masuk kekamar Tenma dan menutup pintunya. Ia mendekat kearah tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajah Tenma yang sedang tidur. Sungguh, sebuah pandangan yang sangat indah dimatanya. Melihatnya yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Membuat ia merasa ingin menci—

Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Cowok navy yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan itu menepuk mukanya yang memerah. Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa! Belum tentu perasaan Tenma sama dengannnya. Memang ia sudah memanggil nya 'Tenma' bukan 'Matsukaze' lagi. Tapi tetap saja….

"Tsu….rugi….."

Kaget, Tsurugi otomatis melihat ke arah Tenma. Wajahnya yang damai terlihat imut sekali saat sedang berbicara dalam tidurnya. Menghela nafas, Tsurugi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala temannya, ah, orang yang disukainya itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mulai seperti biasa. Cuaca yang cerah dan udaranya yang tidak begitu panas. Keramaian yang terdengar dari lapangan sepakbola Raimon mulai terdengar.

"Tsurugi, mau latihan bareng?"

Ya, teman kita yang berambut coklat bergelombang itu sudah kembali normal. Dia sudah berteriak "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" pagi-pagi dan "Sakka Yarouze!" seperti pelatihnya.

"Ah ya." Jawab Tsurugi singkat. Ia mendekati Tenma dengan penuh pikiran. Ia mungkin berpikir untuk memberitahukan perasaannya hari ini. Ia memanggil kembali Tenma.

"Tenma."

Yang dipanggil berbalik sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Tsurugi?"

"Lain kali, panggil Kyousuke saja."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa nih, Tsurugi?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Tenma tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Tsurugi. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat latihan!" Ia akhirnya berlari duluan ke arah lapangan. Tsurugi yang belum selesai, memanggilnya kembali. "E-eh, Tenma aku belum selesai!"

Tenma berbalik, tapi tidak kembali. Ia menatap Tsurugi dari tempatnya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku…. Sebenarnya…."

Mendengarnya, Tenma tersenyum manis. Memang, Tsurugi belum selesai mengatakan perasaannya, tapi ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan temannya, ah tidak, orang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kyousuke."

Tsurugi yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah, akhirnya melihat kearah Tenma. Menatap balik Tenma yang melihatnya langsung ke mata.

Tangan Tenma menunjukan sebuah tanda ke arahnya. Sebuah telunjuk, lalu ibu jari, lalu tanda rock and roll, dan diakhiri tanda tangan yang menyerupai spiderman **(1)**. Ia mengarahkan tanda itu pada Tsurugi dan tersenyum manis.

Tsurugi yang mukanya sudah merah tercengang melihatnya. Dengan malu-malu, ia menunjukan tanda yang sama kepada Tenma. Tenma melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari ke arah Tsurugi dan memeluk tangannya.

"Ayo, Kyosuke! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

**End.**

* * *

**(1) :** Pas saya studi banding ke Singapore, saya dikasih tau kalau arti tanda itu 'I love you.' Dengan telunjuk sebagai I, ibu jari sebagai Love, dan kelingking sebagai You. Jadi kalau dikasih tanda itu sama orang artinya dia lagi ngomong 'I love you' ke kita katanya….. /tau deh bener apa kagak

Tapi, Lho, lho, kok jadi KyouTen ya? Ah biarlah! Kalau OTP memang sudah KyouTen mau bagaimana lagi~~~ /padahalOTPnyabanyak / banyak

Nee, minna? Mind to RnR this…. Gaje fic? :D


End file.
